


What the FUCK is wrong with you? [BadBoyHalo]

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Series: Just Curious (MCYT Requests) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry BadBoyHalo (Video Blogging RPF), Angst?, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), bbh sister snapped lmao, let bbh say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: Tommy had told them how he grew up with whispers and hiccups, memories of the biting cold and his Pillars who promised to protect him. Tubbo had told them how he grew up with defeated sighs and shaky tears, the feeling of being abandoned in that box by his father who couldn't afford him anymore still familiar in his brain. Ranboo attempted to recall how he grew up but he had no recollection at all, his leather book worn by routine of being used so often. Purpled mumbled about arenas and championships and beds with tired eyes and a whimpering voice.{._.}requested by two people so i jut mashed it into one
Relationships: Badboyhalo & Everyone
Series: Just Curious (MCYT Requests) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109117
Comments: 28
Kudos: 284





	What the FUCK is wrong with you? [BadBoyHalo]

**Author's Note:**

> requested by angstyteen and one other person
> 
> they wanted badboyhalo to say fuck so i served

Rain pittered onto the steaming ground, the screaming of Withers distant in the wind. Bad gathered his bearings before searching the battlefield desperately. He didn’t know if he was looking for Skeppy, Tommy, or Tubbo. Perhaps all three. 

He found Tommy. With a crossbow loaded with a firework aimed straight at his forehead. 

It was Technoblade who wielded the weapon. His face was carved into a sneer as he shouted at Tommy. Bad didn’t care enough to hear what he was saying as he scrambled to build up a pillar to see the wreckage they caused. 

After building up high enough, he stuffed his fingers under his tongue and blew. The resounding shriek of his whistle echoed through the remains of L’manberg. 

Everyone’s gaze snapped to him, high up on his little pillar of cobblestone. 

“Pay attention!” he cried, glaring fiercely at the group of people. “Because I’m only going to say it once.”

There was a moment of silence, save for the howling rain and thunder. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!”

Bad pointedly ignored the gasps of shock that rang throughout the crater that was L’manberg. 

“What the _fuck_ would make you all stoop so low as to intentionally traumatize _children?!_ To take away their home time and _time_ again?! To make them turn against each other when each other was all they had left after the adults that they were supposed to trust took _everything from them?!_ ”

There wasn’t a noticeable reaction, but Bad could see Ghostbur’s form flickering between his normal bubbly self and the Wilbur he was before he died. Tommy and Tubbo were facing each other, unable to look the other in the eye. 

“Were you so insecure about yourself that the only thing you could do was take two impressionable teenagers and make them _hate themselves?!_ ” 

Tommy tensed. Bad had to grit his teeth to stop himself from jumping off of his pillar and gathering the gangly teen into a hug. Pity was the last thing Tommy wanted. 

Everyone seemed to look guilty. But one. 

Dream. 

_Dream._

Bad wanted nothing more than to stomp up to that man and rip his stupid mask off his face and crush it under his feet until it was nothing but shards. But then Dream’s shoulders started to shake. And for a hopeful moment, Bad thought he was crying. 

But then a laugh wrenched its way from Dream’s chest, and he began to cackle and it sounded no short of _evil_. 

“Bad, are you really believing _children,_ over the adults who know more than them?” he questioned. The smile drawn onto his mask looked so _mocking._

The demon hybrid in question jumped off his mini tower and stalked towards Dream calmly with an unreadable expression. He stood toe to toe with the man, glaring up at him with an unfathomable intensity. 

As fast as the lightning that flashed overhead, Bad slapped him. 

Dream’s face whipped to the right, his mask jerked askew, spit goes flying. Again, he pointedly ignored the gasps of shock that everyone let out. 

“You’re always calling them children, aren’t you?” the demon seethed, eyes glowing white in the dark weather. “They’re always children until you need someone to be your martyr.

“It’s always _oh, you’re just children, don’t worry about it_ and _you’re just a child, let the adults handle it_ , until the kids try to act their age for once and are _exiled from their country._ Until the kids finally have a chance to relax after all the war they went through and they’re _made the president._ ” 

When everyone’s gazes shifted to them, Tommy and Tubbo stiffened and tightened their grips on their weapons. Bad’s heart cracked at the mistrust in their eyes. 

Slowly, Dream turned his face to meet Bad’s fuming eyes. There’s a burning fury where his eyes should be, but all Bad can see is the array of glitching and smears of what _should_ be a face. 

“You are provoking the wrong person, BadBoyHalo,” the Admin whispered. 

Bad couldn’t bring himself to care enough to be scared. He saw his former friend in a new light after finding out he manipulated children. He had to validate himself by making two teenagers think they were useless, what a useless piece of shit. 

So he let his chin tilt up to stare challengingly into the Admin’s glitched face. “I don’t care.”

{._.}

Bad had Tommy and Tubbo huddled into his arms. The two were sobbing profusely and blubbering apologies at each other. Their knuckles were white with how tightly they were holding each other. 

The demon had snatched them away as soon as the fighting started up, along with Ranboo and- after some searching- Purpled. He kept them in the Badlands, in his and Skeppy’s home. 

Tommy had told them how he grew up with whispers and hiccups, memories of the biting cold and his Pillars who promised to protect him. Tubbo had told them how he grew up with defeated sighs and shaky tears, the feeling of being abandoned in that box by his father who couldn't afford him anymore still familiar in his brain. Ranboo attempted to recall how he grew up but he had no recollection at all, his leather book worn by routine of being used so often. Purpled mumbled about arenas and championships and beds with tired eyes and a whimpering voice. 

Bad didn’t have much, but he would make sure they didn’t have to be scared like that anymore. Kids should be kids and by Nether, he would make sure they had that chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> im turnin it into a series bc a chapter book might be clogging tags (but the tags are there so if you wanna look for the oneshot you can check the series)


End file.
